Please, don't look
by Lyddel
Summary: Suzuna estaba loca, no era nada nuevo ni tenía la menor duda, y a decir verdad tampoco había tenido problemas con eso, hasta hoy.


Siguiendo con las tablas ~

**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Tal vez… algún día… (?)  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> crack, lenguaje

* * *

><p><strong>Please, don't look<strong>

Suzuna estaba loca, no era nada nuevo ni tenía la menor duda, y a decir verdad tampoco había tenido problemas con eso, hasta hoy.

La mañana había comenzado relativamente normal, Sena luchó consigo mismo para despegarse de las cobijas, y con cuidado de no despertar a los demás bajó al comedor del hotel sin cambiarse el pijama. Fue entonces que notó que se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo habitual.

No había nadie en las mesas ni caminando por los pasillos, no escuchaba un montón de voces mezclándose y formando un dialecto confuso tratando temas irrelevantes, sin embargo, encontró una cara familiar en esa pequeña soledad matutina.

Vio a Suzuna ya con su uniforme de porrista disponiendo de unas pequeñas cajitas de cartón sobre una mesa del comedor. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y si Sena fuera un gato seguramente ya estaría muerto, pero aprovechó el no serlo para ir a preguntarle a la chica que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Me volveré millonaria! —le respondió ella con entusiasmo mientras daba saltitos y él la miraba confundido.

Entonces lo descubrió, el contenido de las cajitas, no eran más que fotos, sin embargo específicamente esas fotos nunca debieron haber visto la luz del sol. Había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo y él seguía teniendo pesadillas con ese día.

Se preguntó cómo Sakuraba lo había superado, pero seguro él no tenía una amiga demente que después trataría de sacar dinero con su vergüenza, y si alguna de sus fans tenía fotos no andaban por ahí presumiéndola a todo el mundo, no que él supiera.

¡¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora? Deimon había sido una cosa, ¡Pero esto era un hotel americano!

En cuestión de tiempo todo el Team Japan, y peor aún, los mejores y más atemorizantes jugadores del mundo se enterarían que Eyeshield 21 atendió un Maid Café en una minifalda rosa y pintarrajeado con maquillaje. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a eso.

Y como todo en la vida de Sena, si algo sale mal lo más seguro es que empeore, que todo caiga por una empinada cuesta hacia abajo como un efecto dominó acrecentado. Y como si fuera el estruendo del rayo que anuncia una tormenta escuchó una risa diabólica detrás de ellos, y el chirriar metálico de una uzi como el presagio del fin del mundo, de su mundo.

— ¿Qué es esto, porrista de mierda? —otra persona se habría ofendido, pero todo el equipo se había acostumbrado ya a ese vocabulario.  
>—Son fotos —contestó ella como si nada —, del último festival escolar ¿lo recuerdas?<br>—Por supuesto que no, pequeña tonta, ni siquiera estuve ahí.  
>— Cierto.<br>— Déjame ver.

Dicho esto Suzuna le alcanzó una de las fotos de la caja más cercana. El primer impulso de Sena fue correr, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Esperaba lo peor, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era lo peor, si viviría atado a la esclavitud ayudándole a Hiruma a aumentar sus chantajes o si sencillamente recibiría un disparo en la frente, ninguna de las dos sonaba agradable, había tantas cosas que no había hecho y quería hacer. Jugar contra estados unidos por ejemplo. Y todo terminaría allí.

Hiruma despegó la mirada de la foto y volteó a verlo, Sena tenía pánico embarrado por toda la cara y las piernas le temblaban, volvió a ver la foto, sonrió como si un plan se le formulara en la cabeza y luego dio media vuelta.

—Lleva todo eso a mi habitación.  
>— P-pero… que…— intentó protestar la chica.<br>—No te estoy preguntando —fue lo último que dijo antes de que lo perdieran de vista.

Sena estaba a punto de entrar en coma ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Hiruma estaba siendo bueno con él? ¿Creyó que sería malo para el equipo si otros jugadores vieran esas fotos? ¿Entonces por qué sonreía? ¿Era otra cosa? Ya no le cabían más preguntas en la cabeza.

Miró a Suzuna quien esperaba que él la ayudara a llevar las cajas al cuarto del demonio. No, definitivamente eso había sido suficiente por un día.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
